Every Sunday
by PartayyyyLikeARockstarr
Summary: She went every Sunday. But, little did she know, someone was following her. chasecameron COMPLETE WITH A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy ppl this is my first fanfiction so yeaa……kind of stupid but I just wanted something to test out…..I finally found out how to post so hopefully I'll have lots of stories up soon so R&R ((no flames please!))_

_Thanks soo much to Dr. Allison Cameron! She helped me learn how to post this and helped me the whole way. Thanks so much!_

_DISCLAIMER: don't own House or anybody. Don't know if that's Cameron's husband's real stuff or not so I made it up._

_**Every Sunday**_

Every Sunday she went. Always. She would escape work, or appointments to get there, Rain or shine. Drove the same roads, went to the same place. She felt she had to. Had to be there. To let him know that she stillcared.

Every Sunday she drove to the Princeton Cemetery. She drove inward and exited about 5 minutes in and walked solemnly to his grave. She sat down and ran her hands over his name.

MATTHEW CAMERON

June 5th,1969- November 28th, 2000

Beloved husband and son

She sat and spoke to him. Like he was still there she spoke and told him everything. That she still cared. That she still loved him. How she would avoid her feelings for Chase and still be loyal to him. She sat for hours and talked. She felt tears slip down her face at times, but she ignored them.

As solemnly as shecame, she left. She placed a rock on his gravestone, got back intoher car and left.

But, little did she know, some one was watching.

_Please R&R and tell me what you think…….if its that bad I wont continue Thanks,Hope_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks soo much 2 all the people who reviewed! You make me sooo happy! Don't worry, I'll try to make it a good Chase/Cameron! This chapter will be longer because I have lots of ideas. The italics in this story are flashbacks.

By the way, this story is after Hunting, so some things might relate to it.

Thanks Dr. Allison Cameron! Taught me how to post another chapter!

**Every Sunday, Chapter 2**

Dr. Robert Chase sat in his car. He sitting inside Princeton Cemetery, wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, watching. Watching a certain immunologist talk to the air. He was hidden well enough that he could see her, but she couldn't see him.

Dr. Chase didn't know how he felt about Cameron. Ever since their one night stand when she was on meth, he had felt mixed feelings about her. He wanted to tell her, but he was scared that she didn't feel the same, and he would have his heart broken.

He had been sitting there for a little over two hours. As he sat, he thought of how hungry he was and, what had led him to follow Cameron earlier that day in the hospital.

"_Hey Chase, I'm going home. I, uh, don't really feel so good." said Cameron as she obviously fake coughed. They were running a full body scan on their latest patient,_

"_Oh ok. I'm going to finish up the scan then get something to eat. Feel better." said Chase, playing along after sensing that she was faking._

_When Chase finished, he started walking toward the cafeteria and saw Cameron leaving. She looked around, to make sure no one was there, and walked out. Chase had some suspicions and followed her outside. He got into his car after she got in hers. He followed her about a half hour away and was confused as she turned into the Princeton Cemetery. _

Chase continued watching and ignored the rumbling from his stomach. He wondered why she lied, who's grave she was at, and why she was here for so long. He made up his mind that after she left, he would go look at the name on the grave and go back to work. Little did he know that before Cameron had left, she paid a little visit to Wilson.

"_James? Are you in there?" asked Cameron as she peeked into his office._

"_Yes, Allison. Come in." said Wilson, who welcomed his friend inside._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the cemetery. If House asks where I went just tell him I went home sick. That's what I told Chase." explained Cameron._

"_Ally, this is getting old. Its been three years since he died and you still go every week! You have to let go. Move on; go on some dates. You know Julie would set you up. And I know you wont admit I,t but you have feelings for Chase after that one night stand you guys had," pleaded Wilson. Cameron shook her head._

"_I am still loyal to Matthew. That one night stand was a mistake and I need to be there for him. I still love him, James. I'll be back later." _said Allison, as she walked away.

But Chase didn't know about any of this. He didn't know about her husband, or really anything about her life before PPTH. He only knew she had a brother and a sister who lived by her parents on Long Island. That's all he knew and as he watched her sit there, he realized that the grave obviously belonged to someone she loved very much. And he wished he had asked.

Then, suddenly, she stood up. She picked up a stone, and placed it on the grave marker. She walked back to her car, and she looked so sad that Chase wanted to jump out and comfort her and make her feel better. But he knew he had to stay put and wait.

After Cameron left, he waited about 10 minutes, and got out of the car. He walked slowly over to the grave, almost scared of what he would find. He closed his eyes and stood right over the grave and read the name:

MATTHEW CAMERON

And then he fainted.

Well I hope everyone liked it! I know it's still kind of short, but I promise I'll have more next chapter! There wasn't much to write here but next chapter will either be the confrontation or before it.

I want 5 reviews or more before I update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola personas! Well here it is, my 3rd chapter. I know its kinda weird with chase fainting and I just got an idea for this chapter so let me start writing before I lose it!**

Every Sunday Chapter 3

Cameron had arrived back at the hospital and was walking up to the Conference Room. When she got there, Foreman was reading the newspaper and House was playing with his ball.

"Wilson told me you were sick. Why are you here?" said House.

"Where's Chase?" she said, ignoring House.

Foreman replied, "I have no idea. He left right after you did. His phone is off and he didn't say anything."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chase had woken up to find himself lying on the ground. He remembered what had happened and he groaned as he got up and walked back to his car. All he could think about was why Cameron hadn't said anything (to him and everyone else) about having been married. He drove out of the cemetery very hungry and still a bit disoriented. He thought about confronting Cameron as he drove. He didn't want her to know he'd been following her, so he couldn't say he'd seen the grave. They could all go out for drinks and he could casually say, "Anyone ever been married?". Nah, that'd be too obvious.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that as he drove, he didn't see the white van speed out of the side street, slam into his car and send the car spinning across the street into a telephone pole.

**(a/n: okay people here would be the cliffhanger but the chapter would be too short so just get up now, and go to the bathroom and such. Then come back and read the rest.)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chase was woken by the sound of a heart monitor. As he moved his arm, a searing pain ripped through it. He opened his eyes a bit and found himself in a hospital bed, in what looked like the ICU. His leg was in a cast and propped up. He thought back at what landed him here and one word came to mind: Cameron.

As if on cue, Allison walked into the room. "Oh my gosh, Rob, you're awake! Are you okay? Oh, we thought you weren't going to make it!"

Rob replied in a hoarse voice. "Since when do you call me Rob?" he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. His doctor, Dr. Cakeman **(a/n: hehe)** walked in and checked his vitals and pulse. "Everything looks good. You were hit pretty badly. Your arm is broken in three places as well as your leg. The thing we were most worried about was that you fractured your skull and had some bleeding on the brain. We did surgery to repair it and we don't think it did any damage." He nodded to Cameron and left the room.

"House and Foreman were worried too. You looked really bad when you came in. We were so scared that you would make it or there would be severe damage to your brain when you woke up." said Cameron sympathetically. "Where were you coming from anyway?"

"What happened to me? Dr. Cakeman said I was hit pretty badly. What was he talking about? Last I remember I was just driving." said Rob, who very confused.

Allison didn't really want to be the one to tell him this, but she figured if she didn't, no one would. "You weren't doing anything wrong. A drunk man in a huge van came out of a side street and slammed right into you and your car went spinning out of control into a telephone pole. We got a call from the ER saying that you were coming in in critical condition. We came down as fast as we could, even though we couldn't do anything."

As she talked, Chase studied her face. She looked terrible. Her hair hung limp around her face and she had bags under her eyes. She looked like she had been crying, but then he figured it was probably from the cemetery. Ugh, the cemetery. He didn't want to think about that. Not now. Not ever, actually. So he asked her, "What time is it?"

She replied with a weak smile, "Around 2:30."

He looked confused. "What do you mean? It was around 3 when I was driving."

"2:30 in the morning. We've been here all night, worried sick." she replied sleepily.

"Oh my gosh, Ally, go home. It's late and I'll be fine. Go get some rest." he said, still very hoarse.

"Alright, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow. Foreman and House too. And that annoying nurse from Radiology who was crying more than me." she replied with a smile, as she stood up to leave.

As she got to the door, Rob asked her, not even sure if she could hear him, "Ally, have you ever been married?"

"Since when have you called me Ally?"

And with that, she walked out of the room and went home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, I hope you liked it. I won't be updating for another 3 days or so so please please please review for me! I really want to know what you think!

Next chapter is prob gonna be fluffy, and then the confrontation which I am looking forward to writing.

Thanks, Hope


	4. Chapter 4

**hola mi amigos! thank u sooo much 4 the great reviews I was soo happy! u guyz r the best!**

**well here's chapter 4…..i couldn't resist :-D……..eNjOy!**

_**Every Sunday Chapter 4**_

Chase sat in his room thinking about what had just happened. Why had he called her Ally? He hadn't called her that since….she read that book about persuasion and started calling everyone by their first names.

Then he got fustrated. "Now what?" he thought. "How am I supposed to ask her? Woah, calm down Rob. maybe it's just her brother or something. Yeah, its probably her brother." He felt at ease now as he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke to the door of his room opening. He looked over and Foreman had just walked in.

"Hey man! Cameron said you were awake. How are you feeling?" He exclaimed.

Just then, a thought popped into Chase's head. "I'm good, thanks. Foreman, how many brothers does Cameron have?"

"Just one, I think. He's like, 20 or something like that. Why?" replied Foreman, getting confused.

"None of her family members have died within the past decade, have they? I was just, uh, you know, uh, wondering." he said, hesitantly.

"No I don't think so. Well, except for her husband, of course." Seeing the confused look on Chase's face and continued to fill him in. "He was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer when she met him and married him anyway. He died about a year after they got married." Foreman explained. "That's why she's always so sensitive with telling patient's families bad news because she went through that too."

"Oh my God. Wow." he said, stunned. But he didn't want to reveal anything that he knew so he changed the subject. "How's the patient? The one I ran the full body can on. Did the scan results show anything?"

"He had a tumor in his hubabubabuba" ** (a/n: didn't know a good place to put the tumor) **said Foreman. "He's in surgery now." And as if on cue his pager went off. "Well I have to go. I'll stop by later. Feel better!" he said as he walked out.

"Wait, Foreman!"

"Yea?"

"What was her husband's name?"

"Micheal, I think. Yea, no maybe Matthew? Yea that was it. Matthew Cameron."

Then he left the ICU, leaving Chase with his mouth hanging open in awe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, in other parts of the building, Cameron was running gels in the lab, but her mind was elsewhere. Why had Chase called her Ally? Why had she called him Rob? She never called him that. They always called each other by their last names. When they went out for drinks, when they talked on the phone, and when they argued. What had changed?

While she was running the test for bubalahbubalahbubaluh, Foreman walked in. "Oh, hey Cameron."

"Where were you before? House wants us to do an LP and test for sholligalabub."

"Oh, I was visiting Chase. He was kinda weird. He kept asking weird questions about your family. He asked if any of them had died lately. I said no, well except you husband……which he didn't know about. So what should I start testing for?" said Foreman, who quickly changed the subject when he sensed Cameron getting upset.

"Deplobalopakins' Disease. Why was he asking?" said Cameron.

"Dunno. He's all drugged up on morphine. Probably didn't even know what he was saying." replied Foreman, trying to just shrug it off.

"Well I'm going to find out." said Cameron firmly as she exited the lab.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well people, hoped u liked it…..all the weird words should be medical terms but I don't have any idea what I'm doing there since this is supposed to base more on chase and Cameron…not really on medical stuff so yea**

**next chapter is the confrontation…should be fun **

**review please!**

**Thanks,**

**Hope**


	5. Author's Note

heyy people…..yea don't get so excited this is only an authors note

I just wanted to say that I am going on vacation to Lake George ((its in upstate NY)) and I wont be back until next Saturday so I obviously wont be updating

I will hopefully write some chapters while I'm away so when I get back all I'll have to do is type them up so yeaa…..

! I just had 2 add something: many people have mentioned in their reviews my lack of medical knowledge. I really only know sicknesses that could be treated by a monkey with a bottle of Motrin, so that really wont help me write the story. BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT DOING RESEARCH! this story was meant t be just about chase and Cameron and her going to the cemetery, ect. SOOOO it was not meant to have medical terminology in it. please ignore those parts if it bothers you and please tell me what u think of the plot line and do not make fun of my stupidity

well that's it so see ya in a week!


	6. Chapter 6

**k people sry I haven't updated 4 so longg…I was in Lake george and absolutely no computers or cell fone reception there so I was stuck without mii fanfiction for a whole week!…but I got chapter 5 readii so here it is!**

**eNjOy! review at the end!**

_**Every Sunday Chapter 5**_

Cameron stomped out of the lab and headed to the ICU, still fuming and confused. "Why is he butting into my private business? I've never but into his! Ughh!" she thought as the elevator took her downstairs.

She barged into his room in the ICU with steam coming out of her ears, but her rage lifted when she saw him lying in his bed with his eyes closed.

"Hey Cameron." he said, not opening his eyes.

"Oh, hey Chase!" she said, startled. "I thought you were sleeping….How are you feeling?"

"Well my leg is throbbing and I have a massive headache but other than that I'm okay. They're going to move me out of here this afternoon, finally." he said hoarsely. He was still very weak, but he managed a small smile.

"Here, let me up your morphine a bit." She turned it up enough to help the pain but not enough to make him incoherent. She pushed the up button on the box and stood at his bedside and watched him. He had a huge shiner on his right eye and he looked tired and weary. His eyes were that deep blue/green which were accentuated by that to-die-for long blond hair. He seemed content if you just glanced at him, but if you looked deeper, he was longing for something. Something he wanted, that he tried so hard to get. His face looked tired, the cuts along his face and the big bandage along his head made him look sick. The forgotten laugh lines by his-

"Did you come here just to stare at me, Cameron? You're starting to make me really self-conscious." he replied with a smile. She felt herself turn bright red and managed a small chuckle.

But then she remembered why she had come, and her feeling of happiness and embarrassment quickly faded.

"Why were you asking Foreman about my family?" she questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Foreman said that he came down here before and you asked him if I had any family that was died. Why?" she said to him, digging deeper and deeper.

"Uh, I was just, um, curious." he replied nervously. "Crap, she's gonna find out! Why are you so stupid Rob! You know Foreman's a blabbermouth! You should've asked Wilson." he thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Don't lie to me. He said you were very distinct when you asked and that's not just curiosity." she replied, not missing a beat.

"I heard about this guy, uh, his name was Matthew Cameron and I wanted to know if he was maybe a brother of yours or….." he tried, hoping she would just drop it.

"How'd you hear about him?" she said, with a look of sadness on her face.

How Chase didn't have an answer. He knew the truth would come out eventually, and the longer he held back, the madder she would be. So he had to tell her the truth.

"You got me. You better sit down for this. And before I start, I just have to say, I'm sorry and I should've done it and it was stupid and I didn't think it would be such a big thing and please don't slap me when I tell you."

"Oh gosh, Chase, what did you do?" she said with a groan and sat don and beckoned him to continue.

"Remember the day of the accident when we were doing the full body scan and you said you didn't feel well?" she nodded so he continued. "Well, you are a bad actress because it was very obvious that you were faking so I followed you." Her mouth dropped, but he continued. "I have to say you really hit me for six when you pulled into the cemetery. You parked your car, got out and walked to that grave and sat down. I stayed and waited and when you left I got out and saw the name on the grave. Then I fainted, got back in my car and came back. But a hundred thoughts were going through my head and when I got hit, I was thinking about why you lied and who was Matthew Cameron. That's why I asked Foreman. And I feel really bad about it now and I'm sorry and I just thought you were escaping to go to McDonalds or something and I had no idea it was this big. I'm sorry."

He winced back and shut his eyes expecting her to whack him.

But she didn't. He opened her eyes and saw her sitting there, her expression blank.

Then, without saying anything, she got up, and walked out of the room, sat on the floor, and cried.

And inside, Rob kicked himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**well here's chapter 7! the last chapter was chapter 6…not 5 so sry if anyone's confused**

**thanks everyone for the great reviews! I thought I would see some bad ones but they were all great! thanx again!**

_**Every Sunday Chapter 7**_

She always knew why she cried. Sometimes it was for stupid things, like House said something offensive or she got a bad grade; sometimes for big things, like her husband dying.

But now Allison Cameron didn't know why she was crying. Was she angry? Upset? He FOLLOWED her. He but into her private life. She should be very very angry right now!

But she was also touched. He admitted it to her that he followed her, and he was thinking about her when he almost DIED. Now she felt terrible, like it was her fault he crashed and almost died.

While she was sitting there, she didn't here the footsteps walking up to her.

"Allison? What's wrong?"

She looked up and saw Wilson standing over her, with a concerned expression on his face.

She choked back her tears, "He followed me. On Sunday, when I went to Matthew's grave. He followed me and waited until I left, then went in and looked at the name on the grave. Then he asked Foreman about my family, trying to find out who Matthew Cameron was and Foreman told me and I confronted him and he told me and I don't know how to feel…." she said, ending in more tears and sobbing into Wilson's lab coat.

"Oh my gosh, Ally. What do you mean, you don't know how to feel?" said Wilson, sitting down on the floor with her.

"I,I, don't know how I feel about him. I should be so mad right now but I'm not. I feel like I can't be mad at him. He felt so bad about it, I wanna run in there and give him a hug right now but I can't because I should be so mad! Why do I feel like this?" she replied, still crying.

Right when she said this, a smile spread over Wilson's face as he began to explain real love to Cameron.

Chase felt like a retard. A real retarded retard. But he thought for that moment that Cameron and Wilson were stupider than him, because he could hear every word they were saying. So he's lying in his bed, listening to Wilson explain to Cameron that she really loves him.

"Allison, I don't think you really loved Matthew. Sure, you liked him, but I think what you felt, was just sympathy for him. I think you really love Chase. You just don't know it." Wilson said to Cameron, and Chase felt elated.

"What do I do?"

"I think he loves you too. Why else would he have followed you? And do you see the way he acts around you? He loves you. Go and tell him. Move on, Allison." he told her, with a heartfelt smile.

"Ok."

She walked into his room and sat down. She opened her mouth to speak and he said, "I know. I heard everything. You don't have to say it."

So it was awkward silence, each of them searching for something to say. Finally, Chase said, "Well, this is awkward."

Cameron turned bright red and laughed. Then suddenly her pager went off. "It's House. I gotta go. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok…. Oh but wait, wipe your eyes, they're all bloodshot. You know he'll say something. Come here." he said.

She walked toward him and he took a tissue and wiped her eyes. She smiled at his touch and got up to leave.

"Do you believe what Wilson said? That you love me? And I love you?" he said.

"Yes." And with that, she walked over and kissed him.

And they were never happier.

THE END

**ok ppl I'm gonna do a sequel 2 this…..i know I didn't intend 4 it to end this soon but I feel like this is a good place to stop so I need some good names 4 the sequel nd mayb sum suggestions? review 4 it or pm me 4 it thanx!**

**please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Hope**


End file.
